1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in parenteral fluid administration apparatus, and more particularly relates to new and improved assembled parenteral administration fluid apparatus which is self-priming and can be placed in operation rapidly and safely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently apparatus for administering parenteral fluid are assembled from components by the user at the site of use. These components may be purchased from several vendors and manufacturers even though large hospital suppliers offer for sale a complete line of components of one manufacture.
When doctors, nurses and paramedical technicians require assembled parenteral fluid administration apparatus, it is assembled from components. After the apparatus is assembled, the air is purged from the conduit, manually employing part of the prescribed parenteral fluid solution for purging and priming the system.
Usually the type of liquid parenteral fluid solution, the amount of solution and the rate of administration is prescribed by a person other than the person who prepares the administering apparatus for use. Further, the person who prepares the administering apparatus may or may not be the person who administers the parenteral solution to the patient.
Most users of parenteral fluid administration apparatus are well trained in general parenteral fluid administration procedures. However, many hospitals use apparatus and/or components of different manufacture. The steps and procedures recommended by various manufacturers vary in completeness and are limited to components.
There is some confusion created by the existing situation and while progress has been made in the safety procedures for administering parenteral fluid solutions the possibility still exists for injury to patients either human or animal.
Presently, the number of steps required for setting up parenteral fluid administration apparatus is time consuming and conducive to errors and the possibility of contamination. It is not uncommon to assemble the apparatus at the site of an emergency, in an ambulance or a hospital room just prior to its use where the stress of the situation is further conducive to errors.
Heretofore, it has been suggested that partially assembled parenteral administration apparatus could be employed to overcome most of the prior art problems. Such prior art apparatus has required manual connection of components followed by manual priming.
It would be desirable to eliminate the common problems of the prior art apparatus such as exposure to non-sterile environment and the possibility of omitting or improperly performing a step in the correct procedure of preparing the apparatus for use including purging the conduit of the apparatus of air and priming the drip chamber with fluid.